


look there brother baby and see what i’ve seen

by caixa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Casual Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Training Camp 2017, possibly offensive language idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: “Which one would you pick? The old or the new one?” Trevor tilted his head, looking at Teuvo tentatively; there was a hint of challenge in the smile on his lips.Teuvo looked straight back at him, dragging out a moment of silence before he answered. “Do I need to pick?” he asked.





	look there brother baby and see what i’ve seen

**Author's Note:**

> Some Turbo/Seabass/TVR threesome smut for no reason whatsoever. I can only blame myself, TVR’s good looks and Aho growing out of his teen years, which seems to have made him fair game for my dirty subconscious.  
> I refuse to apologize any filth or cringey moments I wrote in here. I’m only sorry for stealing the time off from writing my actual fic, Jussi at Jussi’s. My muse couldn’t be lassoed.  
> This is a work of fiction, in case anybody suspected. I am not a native English speaker or writer and did not have a beta reader so all errors are mine.  
> Please keep this out of the eyes of children and anyone mentioned below.  
> 

 

 

_Six and three is nine_  
_Nine and nine is eighteen_  
_Look there brother baby and see what I’ve seen_  
_Hidehey_  
_Baby don't you wanna go_  
_Back to that same old place_  
_Sweet home Chicago_

(Sweet Home Chicago by Robert Johnson, the Blues Brothers version)

 

* * *

 

“Sweet home Chicago, huh? You ever miss it?”

Trevor van Riemsdyk nudged Teuvo’s arm to the old blues standard playing softly in the lobby bar of his hotel. He had been in Raleigh for a couple of weeks but apartment hunting would wait until the season had begun for real.

Trevor’s question got Teuvo off guard. He realized that the honest answer was no.

He knew how it had looked when he was traded to the Canes a year ago: a drop down on all accounts. From the exciting fuzz and buzz of Chicago to the Southern government town with no notable landmarks. From the skyscraper skyline to a fifth floor apartment overlooking a mostly unused condo swimming pool. From a Stanley cup winner to a franchise struggling to reach playoffs and failing miserably.

It had taken time to adapt to the new team and there had been periods when Teuvo certainly hadn’t played his best game. Still, he couldn’t say that during his first season with the Carolina Hurricanes there had been a moment when he truly had wished to be elsewhere.

“Nah. Not that much”, he answered. “It’s been good.”

Trevor studied his face in the dim lighting of the bar. He knew the Finn well enough from their years together with the Hawks to look for hints of his true emotions behind the poker face that was one of the reasons that had earned the blonde forward the nickname of Finnish Cold.

The training day had left the whole team on a good, upbeat mood, excited to go on. They had gone through some real plays and an exhausting but fun practice game and it had felt so _good_ , to skate together for a purpose, to fight for pucks and test themselves against their teammates after the offseason and the grueling boring gym work and drills of the preseason that was still going on.

Trevor had hung out with a group of the new teammates for a slow late dinner and after that most of the players had dispersed to different directions. The last ones to stay behind with him were the two young Finns, his former teammate Teuvo and the younger forward Sebastian Aho.

“We’ll walk with you to your hotel, no problem”, Teuvo had said. “It’s on the way to our place anyway.”

It was pleasant; the weather was mild, dusk falling down, softening the edges of buildings and people, cutting down the blazing sun.

 

The two guys had agreed to stay for coffee in the lobby bar – Trevor didn’t dare to push his luck with drinks since the younger was underage – and the three were now hanging around a standing table since all the tables with the comfortable easy chairs were taken.

“Sebastian is kind of your successor”, Teuvo said to Trevor, nodding towards Sebastian who stood at an arm’s length from the table, taking a short sip of his coffee.

“How?” Trevor asked, moving his gaze from Teuvo’s eyes to the younger Finn, flashing him a friendly smile that drew a bunch of laugh lines from the corners of his eyes to his cheeks.

“He was my roommate for away games last year.”

“I hope you had fun”, Trevor said, still smiling.

“Oh yeah”, Teuvo answered, matching the smile. “I learned from the best.”

Trevor let out a short giggle.

“That’s nice to hear. What about next year?  Which one would you pick? The old or the new one?” Trevor tilted his head, looking at Teuvo tentatively; there was a hint of challenge in the smile on his lips.

Teuvo looked straight back at him, dragging out a moment of silence before he answered. “Do I need to pick?” he asked finally.

Trevor looked from Teuvo to Sebastian and back. “Do I?” he asked in return.

Sebastian had finished his coffee and taken a step further back from the table. He glanced slowly around the room, balancing idly on the heels of his trainers, legs ajar.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Teuvo said, slowly moving his gaze from Sebastian’s round, jeans-clad ass to Trevor’s eyes. "I’d like to see you to… get to know each other.”

“Does he speak English? Does he know we’re talking about him?” Trevor leaned in to whisper in Teuvo’s ear.

Sebastian glanced at them looking amused and burst out in laughter.

“There’s nothing wrong with his English”, Teuvo said.

“I knew that”, Trevor muttered through a smile, catching Sebastian’s eyes. The boy looked back at him with an ambiguous smirk on his lips. Trevor knew he had three inches and six years on his new teammate but in all his puppy dog cuteness Sebastian seemed to be sizing him up like an equal match, or even like a predator assessing his prey.

There was something very wrong with the boy’s ego, Trevor thought for a moment.

Or then it was something very right; there was something undeniably hot in the quiet confidence he exuded, a streak that made, for the tiniest but noticeable moment, something twitch in Trevor’s groin.

“You guys finished your coffees?” he asked. “I thought I could check out if I have something else to drink in my room. We could… hang out? If you’re not busy, I mean.”

 

The two Finns leaned to the railing on the back wall of the elevator on the slow ride up. As soon as the automatic door had slid shut, they had been touching each other. Teuvo’s hand was on the nape of Sebastian’s neck, thumb disappearing under his questionable outgrown hair, other fingertips rubbing circles on the bare skin revealed by the loose neckline of Sebastian’s T-shirt, on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss his friend’s neck, opening his mouth over the throat so wide it resembled a vampire biting his victim; he moved up and pressed another similar kiss just under Teuvo’s chin. It was hard to say if the act was more on the side of sensual or filthy; maybe it was just enough of both.

A wet circle glistened on the spot when Sebastian detached from Teuvo who didn’t even bother to sweep it dry with his hand, as if he enjoyed feeling the lingering mark on him, or the cool air on the moist patch of skin.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Sebastian shook a loose strand of hair back from his forehead, grabbed Teuvo’s hand and stepped out of the elevator dragging the fellow winger in his wake. He gave a quiet smirk to Trevor as he was passing him and, like an afterthought, extended his other hand to find Trevor’s.

“This way”, Trevor pointed with his free hand, getting a warm squeeze from Sebastian’s laced fingers as a response.

He tried hard not to show how fast his heart was beating.

 

Trevor handed beer and water bottles from his small hotel room fridge to his guests. Teuvo had taken the only lounge chair in the room and left Sebastian the corner of a small, angular couch.

Even without looking, Trevor could feel a pair of eyes on him as he was moving about in the room. He almost guessed what would come next.

“Time to take off your shirt, yankee slicker! Show me those college boy abs”, Teuvo demanded.

Trevor guffawed and rolled his eyes appalled. “You can’t say shit like that, Teuvo. Please. Just keep to your cute Finnish accent”, he said but untucked his crisp gingham plaid button-down from his jeans as he spoke and started unbuttoning it. He removed his shoes and pulled off his socks before opening the cuffs of the shirt and stripping it to hang it on the back of a chair; he knew from experience that the shirtless look in jeans was much more effective barefoot.

“You never said before it was cute”, Teuvo teased.

Trevor shrugged. “I guess it’s one of those things that grow on you when you stop being exposed to them every day”, he said.

Teuvo gestured him to come closer and when Trevor stood in front of him, Teuvo placed his hands on his belt buckle, opened it and pulled the belt off the belt loops of the jeans. “Is that a button fly?” he asked like he wasn’t checking it already; noticing it was, he unbuttoned the waist button and let it hang open. “Sexy”, he muttered quietly and Trevor looked back at him with squinted eyes.

Trevor took the free seat next to Sebastian on the couch. “That was some sick goal you made in the game today”, he said, nudging the younger Finn with his elbow.

Sebastian chuckled and looked almost shy, which was his usual reaction to compliments; he tried his hardest not to beam to every direction with how pleased he was hearing the praise. “Thanks. Which one?” Sebastian slipped out and Trevor couldn’t resist the urge to ruffle his hair and lean closer to answer Sebastian in a whisper. “Both, of course”, he said softly.

It was easy for Sebastian to lean up and kiss his lips; it was impossible for him not to continue by putting the empty beer bottle on the side table and with one quick, agile move to straddle Trevor’s lap.

“You are so good-looking”, Sebastian said very pointedly. He cupped Trevor’s face with both hands, tracing his cheekbones and eyebrows slowly with his thumbs. “Your eyes are amazing.”

Trevor licked his lips. “So”, he smiled, “I praise your hockey and you compliment my eyes.”

“Is it bad?” Sebastian asked and raised his eyebrows to a genuinely questioning expression. “I think we’re lucky to have you in the D. But you can still be beautiful and I can still say it, right?”

“Oh yeah”, Trevor admitted, sliding his hands down Sebastian’s back down to his hard buttocks, “Yes you can.”

“Good”, Sebastian said and leaned down to give him a kiss. He started rocking slightly from side to side, leaning with his hands to the back of the couch, both sides of Trevor’s head.

The goal he was moving for was clear and he wasted no time getting nearer to it. Each sway and roll of the hips brushed closer to Trevor’s crotch, finding the spot where his erection was bulging in his jeans, growing harder on each grind and rub. Sebastian pressed down closer, nesting the pressure of his own hardening cock in the slot next to the older player’s, muffled grunts forming deep in his throat. He looked firmly down on Trevor’s eyes that had darkened for him beautifully.

“Oh shit, Seb”, the newcomer said, “you’re fucking good at this.”

Sebastian let out an approving sigh, inhaled sharply through his nostrils and pressed his lips back down on Trevor’s. They opened compliantly underneath his mouth, let him slide his tongue to lick and explore the wet inside of Trevor’s lips, study delicately his slick tongue and sharp teeth.

Trevor nibbled upwards at him, devouring the upper lip, then the lower. His hands had found their way under Sebastian’s T-shirt and easily pulled it over his head, returning to the kiss after the garment had been tossed to the floor. His hands moved on down, stopped to squeeze the ass, dragged fingernails over the denim covering the muscled thighs and moved back to the buttocks, using the grip to pull Sebastian down closer. Trevor had slid a bit down on the seat of the couch to better expose his front to the grinding crotch of the 20-year-old in his lap, and he was meeting the movements of Sebastian’s hips with his own.

Sebastian broke gently away from the kiss and met Trevor’s eyes, licking his reddened lips. He slowly lifted himself higher, inching on his knees backwards towards the edge of the couch. He moved one hand from the backrest to Trevor’s cheek, tracing his lip with his thumb. Trevor gave it a wet lick and a suckling kiss.

Sebastian’s hand slid further down the toned chest and abs, a slow trail to the open waist of the jeans. He stroked the hard, trembling plane of skin with the knuckle side of his fingers before unbuttoning the rest of the fly buttons one by one, intentionally letting the back of his fingers brush the hard cock through the fabric of Trevor’s underpants, drinking down his dark lustful gaze and sharp impatient gasps of anticipation.

 

Trevor’s cock was slender and long and his jeans were the perfect shade of light blue to frame it just beautifully. Sebastian had freed it from the cage of clothing as soon as he had dropped down on his knees on the floor between Trevor’s legs. He eyed the sight like it was a work of art: the denim scrunched down around Trevor’s hipbones, the hard cock standing against the hard plane of the defender’s stomach rising and falling with the rhythm of his labored breath, the parted lips showing the tip of the red tongue and the edges of white sharp teeth, the dark eyes looking aroused down at him.

“Please”, Trevor gasped, “You got me so fucking hot here. You gotta give me something.”

“Don’t worry”, Sebastian said and opened his mouth to give the root of the cock a wide wet lick. Trevor bit his teeth together to stifle a pleased moan. “Yeah, like that”, he breathed. “Dude, you’re a babe, go on.”

Sebastian squirmed out of his own pants and went on to tear Trevor’s jeans and underwear down to the floor. The defender wiggled restlessly on the couch, fingering the shaft of his own cock impatiently, worrying his bottom lip with his tongue and teeth, his eyes following Sebastian’s mouth at every turn the naked youngster took on the floor.

Finally the boy was done fumbling with the clothes and shuffled on his knees back to the front of the couch, neatly between Trevor’s legs. Trevor could almost master a relieved smile when Sebastian cupped his knees with his hands and bowed his head pleasantly down to his lap.

 

Teuvo took the seat on the couch next to Trevor that the other teammate had left empty. If there was a chance to watch Sebastian’s pretty mouth making its magic on Trevor’s cock, he wanted a close look.

It _was_ worth seeing. Sebastian didn’t use his hands: they were resting on Trevor’s thighs, gently pushing them apart. He only used his mouth, started with careful little licks and nibbles up the skin of the hard shaft all the way to the head that was waiting for a touch, swollen and red. Sebastian licked a generous twirl around it and drew a loud moan from Trevor.

“F-fuck that’s good. More”, the American said. He got what he asked for: being eaten deeper into the hot, tight mouth elicited gasps and whimpers out of him, and he couldn’t help his hips bucking up to get more of that sweet wet grip.

Teuvo leaned closer and hissed to him in a calming tone. He cupped Trevor’s chin with one hand and pulled his lips closer for a kiss; his other hand stroked gently but firmly down Trevor’s side to his hip to steady it down to the seat.

“Nice and easy”, he whispered quietly between kisses, hand warm on Trevor’s hipbone, “nice and easy.”

Like it was that easy being nice. “Oh _fuck_ you little Fish, you suck it too good”, Trevor breathed harshly, “Fuck, I can’t..”

Teuvo brushed his dark wavy hair back from the temples that were getting a light sheen of sweat. “Trevor, listen. You wanna come now? Hmmh? In his mouth? Or do you want to fuck him? Try that sweet ass?” he squeezed Trevor’s hip to keep it down on the seat all the while he was asking his questions, and kept his other hand in the hair, planting kisses on Trevor’s neck, cheek and ear between his words.

Trevor was too far gone to form a thought coherent enough to decide anything and Teuvo talking all those things close to his ear only pushed him closer to the edge. If Sebastian wouldn’t stop sucking his cock this instant it would be too late but how could he tell him to stop because it was _heaven_ , so fucking good, one hot mouth taking bites and sucks on the side of his neck, sucking his earlobe, curling a tongue behind his ear, and the soft but tight lips and sweeping slick tongue down on his cock milking him out of his senses. Maybe if he just tugged Sebastian’s hair sharply and told him to stop –

Trevor tangled his fingers in the brown strands but oh boy the kid took it as a sign to suck him deeper and –

_Oh_ SHITT too late.

Teuvo kissed him through it, languid and slow but just firm and deep enough, sucking Trevor’s tongue inside his mouth. Trevor kept his eyes closed and leaned his heavy head to the cushions of the backrest and more felt than saw it, Sebastian detaching his lips from his cock when he was still shooting the last spills of the thick sticky come. He cracked an eye open just in time to get a glimpse of the white drops hanging from the sharp edge of Sebastian’s bottom lip before he wiped them with the back of his hand and climbed up in his lap.

Trevor placed his hands on both sides of Sebastian’s head, smoothing the soft brown hair back from his temples. “Sorry”, he said, “I…” but couldn’t get further before Sebastian had shut his lips with his own. “Don’t”, Sebastian said softly and kissed him again, “No problem.”

Trevor let out a deep and happy sigh, too boneless to stretch his limbs. Still it didn’t look like he would be getting rest any time soon; Sebastian stood up from his lap, pulled him up by his hands and dragged him the few steps to the bed. Teuvo stayed behind on the couch for a moment but only to undress whatever clothes he still had on and eventually followed.

 

For a single hotel room the bed was generously sized, definitely more generously than the weeny couch. Trevor crawled across the mattress on all fours to open the drawer on the bedside table. He dug out some condoms from a neatly stacked pile and a small bottle of lube and tossed them on the bed.

“Do you want to fuck me now?” he asked nonchalantly, throwing a glance at Sebastian over his shoulder. The younger Finn sat on bent knees on the bed and burst out a short laughter.

“I hardly even know you”, he said.

Trevor laughed wholeheartedly at his response. “You just blew me, dude! I think you know me well enough.” He turned to his back and eyed at Sebastian curiously. “Of course, if you prefer bottoming?” he asked warily.

Sebastian shrugged and looked at Trevor raising one eyebrow. “I’m not sure? Like, sometimes, yes”, he said vaguely.

Trevor shifted closer to him, and kissed his lips. “Don’t worry, it’ll come to you. We have time.”

Sebastian looked back at him from under his brows, head bowed down, and smirked demurely. Trevor had to ruffle his hair with both hands. “Aren’t you just too fucking cute”, he murmured and gave Sebastian another kiss, this time on the forehead. Sebastian answered by taking him by the back of his neck and claiming his lips instead.

There was a shift of weight on the bed as the blonde Finn climbed there behind Sebastian’s back, starting to kiss his shoulders and move his hands along his back, on the ridges of toned muscle both sides of his spine. He let them glide slowly down, thumbs reaching the cute round dimples just above Sebastian’s perky buttocks, and continued tracing the firm roundness with cupped hands. To his satisfaction Sebastian started to curve his lower back to push his ass to meet the touch.

Teuvo murmured something in Sebastian’s ear that Trevor didn’t catch or understand but it didn’t matter, it only made Sebastian kiss him deeper and start rocking slowly, slightly back and forth on his knees, riding to the touch of the hands on his ass, mimicking the rhythm in his kissing.

Trevor shifted a little closer fitting his knees next to Sebastian’s and slid his hands up his thighs, all the way from his knees to his cock. Sebastian gasped at the touch, apparently pleased because he pushed his hips forward a notch and tightened his one-hand grip on Trevor’s shoulder. He kept kissing but lost coordination a little, bit into Trevor’s bottom lip haphazardly, breathed into his mouth.

It was hot to get the composed kid lose it like that even though Trevor knew he wasn’t on the job alone; Sebastian clearly enjoyed the other guy’s hands and mouth on his neck, back and ass.

Trevor kept one hand curled around Sebastian’s cock and slid the other one up his stomach and chest to fondle his neck and cheek, thumb brushing along the bottom lip below his own. Sebastian tilted his head and caught the thumb with his tongue, sucking it in his mouth and licking it wet; Trevor opened the palm of his hand before Sebastian’s face and the young man gave all the fingers the same treatment and continued to lap at the palm of his hand. When he was finished, he simply pulled back and lifted his gaze, usually so clear and alert brown eyes foggy and dreamy.

Trevor looked at the wet hand and took the hint, moved it down to jerk Sebastian’s standing cock.

“Do you know what you want now?” he asked but Sebastian wouldn’t answer him, not right away; he was lost somewhere in a lustful bliss, nothing but light pink blushed cheeks, hooded eyes looking blindly at him and parted lips letting heavy breaths in and out.

 

Sebastian heard the sound of the cap flicked open but barely registered it before he felt a hand returning to his ass all slippery and realized what Teuvo was asking him. He had been so immersed in the physical pleasure of being touched all over that whatever other senses tried to tell him blurred into the background.

“Would you like it, baby?” Teuvo’s voice was soft and close to his ear, chin leaning over his shoulder, and his fingers were slippery but firm and warm massaging around his rim. “Do you want this?”

“No. I want him”, Sebastian said in a thickened voice.

He knew now.

Sebastian took hold of the back of Trevor’s hand on his cock and lifted it away. Sitting on his knees he looked around the bed for a condom and when he spotted one he handed it to Trevor.

“Teuvo lubes you up. Then you roll this on me and I fuck you. Okay?” Sebastian’s brown eyes had regained their usual intent and focus but his lips were puffy and pouty from kissing and arousal. Trevor didn’t even think of saying no to him; the little naked striker getting all bossy sounded hot as hell.

Sebastian pushed Trevor back until he laid down on his back on the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Teuvo and nodded with is head sideways to gesture him to come over with the lube.

Teuvo licked his full lower lip and gnawed it with his teeth as he carefully squirted lube on his fingers. Sebastian made way for him between Trevor’s bent, spread legs; he crawled closer on his knees and leaned down to kiss the older player on his lips as he brought his hand down between his thighs. It was surreal to be expected to prep the guy for his other teammate; the least he could do was to make it gentle and personal.

Trevor answered his kiss with an open mouth and to his hand bucking his hips up, spreading his legs wider and curling his knees higher for better entrance.

Kissing his neck, Teuvo slid a finger in easily. Trevor fucked into it eagerly to have a second one to fill him. The condom wrapper rattled in his squeezing, curling fist.

Teuvo added the tip of his thumb to massage the rim next to the two fingers and Trevor let out an approving moan. “Fuck that’s good”, he sighed to the feeling of being stretched, ”Fuck please, I’m so ready.”

Teuvo could feel that he was and inched aside, his hand on his own cock. This was hot and getting hotter even if it was just to watch. He wasn't going to shy away from enjoying the show.

Sebastian crawled on all fours on the bed and straddled Trevor over his waistline, looking intently down on him.

“You know what to do”, he said hoarsely.

“Oh yeah. Little boss”, Trevor muttered from under his aroused voice and ripped the little wrapper with hands, clumsy and shaking from excitement, but managed to roll the condom on neatly and gently.

Sebastian tested the entrance with fingers before pushing in. It was one steady, determined move, eyes firm on Trevor’s face to watch for signs of discomfort. There were none, only a face melting in pleasure.

“You like it?” Sebastian breathed, lowering his upper body down. He leaned to his elbows, cupping his hands over Trevor’s hair and stroking his curls the best he could, the intense pressure around his cock making it hard to concentrate on anything except pumping it in and out the beautiful ass.

“Yes… o _hh_ yes”, was all Trevor could master as an answer through panting heavily. Sebastian dug his fingers deeper in the messed up hair and his knees firmer into the mattress and enjoyed the sweet heat throbbing its tight rhythm around his moving cock. He wanted to tell Trevor how good he felt but words stuttered in his brain and stuck in his throat, coming only out as low grunts and moans.

 

So good. And so close. But something was missing.

It took a lot of willpower but Sebastian halted and pulled back. “Trevor”, he said, “Could you turn and suck on Teuvo? Is it too much?”

It wasn’t too much.

Sebastian turned Teuvo’s way. “Would you like it? It would look so hot”, he said sincerely.

Teuvo was very quick to move to a new position and Sebastian guided Trevor to his hands and knees.

Yes it looked hot, Trevor leaning to one hand, the other on the base of Teuvo’s cock, fingers fondling his balls.

And it felt hot. Trevor mastered a quick little fluttering motion with the edges of his tongue that Teuvo wasn’t sure he remembered from before. But what mattered was that right now it was heaven and just what he needed. Trevor tilted his head sideways to take the cock in deeper and – much more wasn’t needed. “Oh fuck me you’re so…” Teuvo started before trailing off to a deep sigh.

It blended in Sebastian’s pelvis slamming against the flesh of Trevor’s ass, Sebastian being at the moment blind and deaf to anything outside the immediate sensations in his body, the rush of the moment. The wave rose like a hot flush, a flood so billowing all he heard was a stirring white buzz inside his head.

He collapsed on Trevor’s side, barely remembering to keep hold of the condom, registering the jerk of a few brisk tugs the older player gave to his own cock, too sated and boneless to be ashamed he hadn’t given any help to that.

 

After a while Trevor stretched his arms. “Umm”, he started, “I don’t know about you guys but I could use cleaning up."

Sebastian turned his face Trevor's way on the pillow. “Shower sounds nice”, he said plainly.

Trevor sat up. “I’ll go first”, he said and headed to the bathroom.

“Like hell you are”, Sebastian exclaimed and followed him.

It didn’t become the cleanest shower ever.

 

“Fuck me like we’re in prison”, Sebastian said. Trevor thought it sounded hilarious but couldn’t think of any reason to decline. What Seb wanted Seb got, and if it was Trevor van Riemsdyk’s cock up his ass while standing up against the wall in the shower, water streaming down his back and dripping from his soaked hair, that’s what he got, shouting and moaning to the cool tiles of the hotel bathroom.

Teuvo looked at them clearly amused when they eventually floundered back to the bed, giggly in the plush white hotel bathrobes.

“I had a hunch you guys might hit it off”, he said.

Sebastian crawled to the bed next to him and pecked him on the lips. “ _Voi kulta._ Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” He continued with a trail of kisses down the side of Teuvo’s neck and chest, damp hair leaving little droplets of shower water on the warm skin.

“Please”, Teuvo said through a wide smile. “You don’t have to. I’m going to sleep, really.”

But what Sebastian wanted Sebastian got. And if he wanted to suck his friend’s cock as expertly as he ever could to get him off before a good night’s sleep, he did.

 

Trevor woke up with a numb arm and soon noticed why. Sebastian Aho was using it as a pillow; he was sound asleep next to him on his side, back towards Trevor.

Without a second thought Trevor rolled to his side to spoon the sleeping little striker. Sebastian flinched awake from the touch, probably not least because of the stiff morning wood pressing to his butt. He blinked his eyes open, turned to his back and faced Trevor.

“Good morning”, Trevor said.

“Good morning”, Sebastian answered and lifted his hand to caress Trevor’s cheek with his fingers. His clear brown eyes studied Trevor’s face fondly, albeit a bit sleepily. “When are we going to announce the engagement?” he asked.

Trevor twitched. “What?” was all he could get out of his mouth.

Sebastian’s rounded eyes zigzagged across his face. “Our engagement”, he said, a touch of worry leaking in the tone of his voice. “You made love to me. You are going to marry me now, aren’t you?”

Trevor opened his mouth and closed it, opened it again, looking at the opposite wall like searching for words, returning his gaze to Sebastian who was biting his lip apprehensively.

He felt the weight shift on the mattress. Teuvo peeked over his side from behind his back.

“ _Sepe”_ , he scolded in a sleep-muffled, hoarse voice, “Stop teasing him.”

Trevor glanced at his fellow ex-Hawk over his shoulder. Teuvo greeted him with a tired, lopsided smile.

“It’s from ‘ _Four Weddings and a Funeral_ ’. He thinks it’s hilarious”, Teuvo said.

Trevor looked at Sebastian again. He was still biting his lip, but Trevor noticed it was because the corners of his mouth were twitching to a smile.

“You sneaky bitch!” Trevor exclaimed and hit Sebastian with a pillow.

The young winger burst into an uncontrolled guffaw of laughter, rolling on the bed, knees curled above his belly until tears streamed down from the corners of his puppy dog eyes and he panted like he had been told to skate three extra laps in training.

“Language, y’all”, Teuvo mumbled from his pillow, too tired to open his eyes again. “Breakfast is on you, Sepe. ”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Any comments are welcome and it warms my heart if you feel like hitting the kudos button.
> 
> You find me on tumblr as pob-lwc-caixa.


End file.
